magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ornamental Blue Penguin
If one follows Silva Forest as far north as one can, the trees eventually thin out and give way to the cold lands of the Arkene. Snow stretches as far as the eye can see, leaving the whole world bathed in white. It is here, as far to the northwest as one can go, that ornamental penguins reside. As the name suggests, they are beautifully colored. These birds show up clearly against the snow, their bright plumage and golden tail feathers giving them away. Ornamental penguins have no need for camouflage, due to their most interesting and coveted powers. These birds are able to open portals on a whim. The strange doorways transport these penguins to wherever they desire, be it near or far. If a magi is lucky enough to have one of these penguins as a companion, the bird may bring the human along for the ride. But, as with any skill, though, there is a downside; portals are taxing to open, and the ornamental penguin must rebuild their energy afterward. If the creature opens too many portals in too short of a time, they will be unable to call on their magic. This power must be used wisely and sparingly, in times of great need. Egg Two golden feathers are curling out from the top of this egg. Hatchling Trundling about, ornamental penguin hatchlings require very alert human caretakers. As they come into their powers, these birds are liable to disappear in the blink of an eye, reappearing anywhere. Sometimes the hatchling will return without aid, but often enough the little one has exhausted its powers, or is happy to explore its new surroundings. Because they are not fully in control of their magic yet, a magi companion often has to go searching for the missing hatchling with the aid of a few spells. It is generally better to leave these rambunctious younglings with their own kind, who know how to keep them in line. Still, a magi should visit their companion for several hours a day, to form a bond between them that will create a skilled team. If left entirely to their own devices, these younglings will surely get into a world of trouble. Adult Round and soft as they once were, ornamental penguin hatchlings grow up fast. Though some may assume by their rotund appearances that are they are sweet creatures, these penguins have sharp talons and even sharper beaks, and will not hesitate to attack if annoyed. They are avid hunters, and quite enjoy diving under icy waters in search of fish. Unlike most creatures native to the Arkene, they do not mind warmer weather so much, though they are partial to winter. Ornamental penguins do not migrate as other avians do, but stay in one location year round. Travel is difficult for them - despite their large wings, they are unable to sustain flight. In the water, however, their wings serve as flippers and these birds are extremely agile. They will spend most of the day under the icy water, their thick feathers protecting them from the cold. When moving on land, they waddle ungainly, or take to their bellies and slide about quickly. They make their homes around the edges of the sea, where the temperatures are cool and there are plenty of fish for them to hunt. Their homes are carefully built nests hidden away in caves, constantly guarded by adults. As with almost all magical creatures, ornamental penguin eggs are difficult to find. In this case, however, it is because the parent will not hesitate to move the egg to a safer location with the aid of a portal. These birds choose very carefully who to gift their young to, and only the most caring and capable of magi are chosen. Breeding :Only 2 succesful times Additional Information * No. 177 * Obtained: ** as a gift from Magistream to players who gave an undisclosed number of gifts during Winter Solstice 2010. **from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan during Winter Solstice 2014. * Released: December 25, 2010 * Sprites: BettyxMe, Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have more yellow tail feathers and some yellow on their flippers **Females have fewer feathers and no yellow on their flippers. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Winter Solstice Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Ornamental Penguins